Oh but darling, he doesn't even know
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Freddie was the only thing Melanie didn't have—so far. / Set during iTwins.


**Disclaimer-** I don't own iCarly, or anything you recognize in this story. That genius is Dan.

**Summary-** Freddie was the only thing Melanie didn't have—so far. / Set during iTwins.

**A/N-** I was watching this Seddie moment's video, and it was showing all of the Seddie moment's during iTwins, and as I was watching, I couldn't help but write this. Might be slightly OOC, but… yeah. Enjoy?

_Oh but darling, he doesn't even know_

**X**

Maybe it's wrong for her to hide this tiny little fact from someone who's supposed to be her best friend. At least that's what Carly says they are. She doesn't really buy any of it, though. She and Freddie are far from _best friends_. But she still doesn't want to tell him about her goody two-shoes, perfect, clean twin sister.

But of course he finds out. He finds out, because Carly can't keep a secret. Though she doesn't notice it at that moment, it's so obvious what her reasoning's are. Everybody compares her to her perfect twin Melanie, and it's not like he won't do the same. All she's ever heard her entire life is how she's just not enough, and how could she be so far from Melanie. They were twins weren't they? No one understood. Even if she was just like the rest of the family, fit in perfectly, all they could ever talk about was Melanie. Beautiful, smart and _perfect_ Melanie—though they never said, she knew that they all thought the same thing, _'the better twin'_.

He thinks she's lying, and half of her really wishes she was. She wishes that Melanie was just a figure of her imagination. That she was just some lie to trick Freddie with, that she hadn't tormented Sam for years. She wishes that she didn't get those butterfly stationary letters in the mail with pink and purple gel pen words. She wishes that her mother didn't have five pictures of Melanie, yet only two of herself_—"Melanie lives far away and I just want to remember her"_.

Carly spends the majority of Melanie's visit with her. She takes her out to Groovy Smoothie and then invites Sam to come after Melanie's already arranged her schedule and is planning on coming. Carly invites her to have dinner at the Shay's and doesn't say anything to Sam_—"You have dinner over here every night."_ Usually, such miniscule things wouldn't bother her, and damn it shouldn't bother her, but this is Carly and Melanie; her best friend and worst enemy. And Sam really wouldn't even talk to Melanie if Carly didn't force her to.

He still doesn't believe that she's real—he went on a date with her.

**X**

"I don't know why you hate me!" The two girls stand in the middle of Sam's messy bedroom, Melanie's hands on her hips.

"I hate a lot of things." Sam grumbles, her eyes faltering from the intense gaze she offers her sister.

"But I'm your sister! Your twin!"

"I don't care." Sam really doesn't think she _hates_ Melanie—just strongly dislikes.

"Of course you don't! You don't care about much of anything! You're going to turn out just like Mom!" _**(sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me)**_

"Whatever, Mel." And Sam storms out of her own bedroom—it used to be their bedroom—and thunders down the stairs, knowing the path to Carly's like the back of her hand. But, as she reaches Bushwell, she knows that she can't go to Carly about this. Carly _loves_ Melanie—just like everybody else.

**X**

Sam hates thinking, but she can't help but think this one over again and again. Freddie didn't know who Melanie was, didn't believe that she existed. How could it be? How could her luck work so well? Things like this never happened, especially for her. But Melanie was still here for another day, and it was anybody's guess what would happen. The twisted part of her mind has it all planned out. Freddie will finally see that's it been Melanie all along, it was Melanie that he took out to Quisp, and then they'd get together and Melanie would have one more thing Sam didn't. _[Freddie was the only thing Melanie didn't have—so far]_

**X**

"Yeah, I have a date with Freddie." Her voice is taunting and Sam knows what she's trying to do, and even though she hates to admit it, it gets to her.

"Why?" Sam throws as much venom into her words as she can.

"Well he asked me-"

"He asked you?" Sam whips around, her eyes searching her sister's face.

"Yes he did." Melanie smirks. "Does it bother you, Sammy?"

"No." Sam glares at her sister. "I hate him just as much as I hate you."

"Of course you do." Melanie rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you don't see it."

"There's nothing to see, Mel." Sam spats. "I don't like Freddie."

"Course you don't."

**X**

Sam doesn't even look up from her small cable T.V. when her bedroom door swings open. She knows who's entering the room, and has nothing to say to her. She's humming with a giant grin on her face, tight red dress clinging to her body, and it makes Sam sick. Makes her sick knowing where she's been all night—who's she's been with.

"Freddie is so adorable." Melanie murmurs, her voice staying quiet, but Sam knows she's just trying to get Sam's attention—she doesn't give her any. "And such a gentlemen."

"Shut up." Sam's voice is bitter, no matter how hard she tries to hold back.

"Jealous." Melanie giggled. "I knew it."

"Listen," Sam stood up. "I'm staying at Carly's. So, giggle to yourself." Sam see's the tiny flash of sorrow—regret?—gloss over Melanie's bright blue eyes, but Sam chooses to ignore it. She wants nothing to do with this moment. "Tell somebody who cares, because it's not me."

"He likes you too," Melanie whispered as the bedroom slammed shut—Sam didn't hear.

**X**

"_Let's just stop, it didn't work,"_ The words tumble from Sam's mouth before she has time to register them. It almost doesn't seem right for her to just give up this 'scheme' Freddie thinks she's been concocting. She should tell him to just hold on, Melanie will be there any second and then he'll see. He won't be able to deny it anymore, but she just lets him win—she's winning too.

"_It didn't?"_ Carly's voice held the confusion she expected, but Sam knew what she was doing. She had to let it be this way.

"_Okay, you won. We tried to trick you, but we couldn't pull it off."_

"_Ha!"_ His voice rings throughout the apartment, and she knows that she did the right thing. _"Then admit there's no Melanie,"_ Oh how she wished she could_. "__**And**__ that I'm not gullible, __**and**__ that I'm too smart for you."_

"_There's no Melanie, you're not gullible, and you're too smart for me."_ She'd like to say that this has nothing to do with him—she wasn't doing this just to please him—but she just doesn't know right now. Is she really the only one gaining here?

"_That's right! In your face, Puckett!"_

She watched him leave the apartment, and felt an invisible weight lift off of her chest. He didn't know about Melanie, and he couldn't compare them. He couldn't always wish it was Melanie standing in her place, wish that she was his other best friend, or wish that she stood on the other side of the camera lens during iCarly. She felt some sort of strange satisfaction she hadn't known would come with this.

**X**

A week after she leaves, Sam receives another sticker clad envelope addressed to _'Samantha Puckett'_ with sparkly blue glitter pen gel. She immediately drops the letter in the trash, knowing that she—for once—wasn't the favored Puckett. _**(oh but darling, he doesn't even know.)**_


End file.
